beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Special Episode
| season = 7 | number = 6 | image | airdate = | previous = Just For Girls | next = Dumbasses |image = AVerySpecialEpisode.png}} A Very Special Episode is the sixth episode of Season 7 of Beavis and Butt-head. It is the overall 166th episode. Plot Down the highway, Beavis and Butthead stake out a long trip by foot to reach Las Vegas. As they walk down the sidewalk, out of a tree drops a baby bird. The two attempt to identify if it is a chicken, but they decide it is a "nugget" and Beavis attempts to devour it. Thankfully, as Mr. Stevenson notices the duo, he grows immensely concerned and thanks the duo for noticing the injured chick they found. Speeding down the highway and cutting people off to the point where they cause accidents, Mr. Stevenson drives them all to the local veterinarian hospital, and the drive finishes with Beavis and Butt-head flying out of the car at its steps, before Mr. Stevenson finds a parking space. Walking in, Beavis is mistaken as a patient, and the snobbish receptionist at front states that they don't treat humans there. Though the duo fancy the thought, Butthead asks for a garbage for the fledgling, which he is then directed to fill a form for the hurt bird. He then calls Beavis a dumbass for not recognizing what is going on. Directed to the waiting line of people with injured and hurt pets, Beavis sits by while Butt-head goes to fill the form out. Next to him, a cat owner and fanatic kindly asks Beavis if he would like to touch his "poopie", to which Beavis kindly responds in decline. As they talk, his cat comes to snag the chick into her mouth, and the two engage in the attempt get the bird out of the cat's mouth; the man consoles her, while Beavis engages in slapping and hitting it. They successfully get the cat to drop the bird. By the time the duo get a walk in, they are fascinated with the veterinarian's cleavage and bust as she inspects and diagnoses the baby bird. Much to her dismay, she tells the duo that the bird is inevitably going to die. The duo take this as something cool. At home, Mr. Stevenson, also being told the news, also tells the duo to never say die. The duo, though expecting it to die, come to feed it. Beavis, pulls out a handful of worms from his pocket, and by order of Butthead, comes to chew them up and spit them into the bird's mouth. Much to Mr. Stevenson's ignorance, the bird is well off and healthy. As he pulls them up to a park, the duo hold the bird in their hands, and order it to spread its wings, declaring the bird "a man". As it flies into the air, it then falls weakly back to earth. The duo, knowing the bird is still alive, laugh at the notion that Butt-head "flipped the bird". The bird, still alive, hops away. Characters *Beavis *Butt-head *Mr. Stevenson Trivia Category:Episodes